My Precious Brother
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Will and Lucian have avoided each other since Will resurfaced 4 years after being kidnapped by the Masked Man. But Will is going to visit Lucian causing Lucian to get...maybe a tiny bit nervous. No pairings.


Lucian flipped through his book not really interested in what was on the pages. Usually he'd spend all his time reading never flipping, always paying close attention to the words on the page but today was not an average day for the psychic. Today was the day his brother, Will, was visiting. A visit from your brother shouldn't be that big a deal but to Lucian...it was. He hadn't seen his little brother since they were both children, Will had been kidnapped and Lucian hadn't been able to save him...4 years ago though, his brother had resurfaced as a member of the Johto Elite 4. Lucian, being a member of the Sinnoh Elite 4 could have gone to his brother immediately but he was more than a little nervous. As children the two brothers had been very close. Lucian had really been Will's only friend other tan the boy's Natu. Not many people liked Will, they were scared of his psychic powers. But Lucian had always thought his brother's powers were cool and never said anything bad about them. He had always wanted to protect Will from those mean people who wanted to make him feel bad about himself. Lucian had been sure that while Will's school life may not be the best, his life at home would be perfect. Up until Will's kidnapping it had been perfect. Lucian sighed thinking back on the memories. He used to read his younger brother books, Will wasn't the biggest reader but he loved listening to his brother read. Lucian almost chuckled at the rest of the memory. Will's favorite books were by far adventure books, so sometimes Lucian used to act out the scenes to make reading more interesting to his brother. When the boys weren't reading they were doing something else, drawing, playing checkers, playing outside. Lucian sighed, those were some of his fondest memories. He wondered, did Will feel the same about them? Lucian truly wasn't sure. His brother had avoided him since he came back. The 2 hadn't spoken a word until Lance and Cynthia decided they needed to arrange a visit...Lucian was sure his brother was angry with him...It was really his fault Will had been kidnapped in the first place. Lucian had so proudly announced that his brother was the best psychic in the world. A strange man had walked up and asked him questions which Lucian had answered without a second thought. Will had nervously asked his brother to stop in fear of getting bullied more... later that night he'd vanished and all anybody could figure out was it was because that man found out about Will's spectacular powers. That had been very long ago though. Now Will would be about 22 year old... Would he be angry still?

Lucian heard his elevator open. He felt all his muscles tense as he put down his book and glanced over to the now open door. Will stood there a grin on his face. Lucian had seen his brother in pictures, but he had still not expected his brother to look so...Lucian couldn't think of a word, which was quite frustrating to him. He was used to having a word for everything. But it was strange seeing his brother in real life and have him not be a tiny 8 year old slipping over his own shoes.

"Hello Will" Lucian said as his brother walked out of the elevator

"Hi Luci~" Will chirped back smiling.

Well he didn't seem mad. Lucian almost smiled at the use of the childhood nickname overjoyed his brother hadn't forgotten it. But regardless of that, there still seemed to be awkwardness in the air as neither brother really knew what to say.

"I missed you." Lucian told his brother finally "You could have come to visit sooner."

"Or you could have visited me in Johto," Will replied "Why didn't you?"

"You made no attempt to contact me so I assumed you didn't want to speak with me and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable" Lucian replied sighing

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you!?" Will exclaimed "I thought you were avoiding me because of all the stuff I did with Team Rocket and the Masked Man! ...I kinda assumed you hated me..."

Lucian felt a sharp pang in his chest. His brother had thought that he _hated _him? It was quite the opposite! Lucian would have felt horrible even hearing that but as he spoke Will's lower lip quivered in a sad childish way.

"Well you'd be incorrect" Lucian replied

Will smiled again "Yeah I know~"

Lucian smiled. He should have made contact with his brother sooner...

"Have you gone to see Mother or Father yet?" Lucian asked, he hadn't heard much from his parents about Will. He never really spoke to them at all. After his brother's kidnapping the family had fallen apart.

Will shook his head "I tried...They were happy when I called but they told me it would be best if I didn't visit"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Lucian frowned

"I don't blame them" Will shrugged "...I went with him after all"

Lucian looked up "You were kidnapped."

"The Masked Man actually gave me a choice" Will replied nervously "I decided to go with him because I didn't want to get picked on anymore"

Lucian was surprisingly unaffected by this new information.

"It's alright, that's all in the past I suppose" Lucian replied "How long do you think you're going to stay"

Will grinned and spoke in a sing song voice "For as long as you want me to be here brother~"

"Then I guess you'll be here for a while" Lucian smiled slightly "Would you like to read a book?"

Will's face brightened even more "Yes! An adventure book!"

Lucian found himself smiling quite a lot. Usually, he was cool and collected not really letting his emotions show but his younger brother seemed to bring out smiles whenever he spoke. Lucian couldn't help enjoying the other's company.

"Some things never change" Lucian responded shaking his head and walking towards one of his bookcases to pick out a book


End file.
